


Surprise visits

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Several surprise visits for Kris and Rizz.





	Surprise visits

Rizz is in a good mood strutting down the windy streets of Chicago, after all he's gonna hang out with his best friend Kris all day long. That means Rizzo gets to goof around and ocasionally embarass and get a lecture from a naggin Kris, much to Anthony's amusement. It also means they will end the day with Rizzo being completely drunk and Kris staying the night, asleep between his arms in the couch as part of that bromance they have, which also hides Rizzo's true feelings towards Kris.

Anthony is happy, he can already imagine the whole day, hugging Kris, making him blush, looking at his beautiful blue eyes, getting drunk, everything is set, if only Kris could stop talking so much about his ex boyfriend Bryce. _You know I used to take care of Bryce when he got drunk as well, it was different though, not the way that I care for you Rizz._ Why does he always have to bring him up. It really bothers Anthony because he can tell Kris isn't over him yet, so there's no point in telling Kris what he feels for him. Still Anthony won't let this bring him down. He's wearing his Bryzzo shirt and has already planned to twerk at some point while walking through Lincoln park so he can see Kris blush in embarassment for his friend.

 

All of these happy thoughts suddenly vanish when after knocking at Kris's door, who happens to open the door but Kris's ex boyfriend Bryce Harper. Bryce notices Rizzo's gobsmacked expression and looks at the Bryzzo shirt which Rizzo notices and suddenly blushes in embarassment while Bryce grins.

 

Kris, your buddy is here- Bryce yells to Kris which is obviously inside

Sorry, I'm Bryce, but I'm sure you already knew. Come in Anthony, Kris is always talking about you- Bryce tells Rizzo, while Rizzo walks in. _Hi I'm Bryce, of course I fucking know who you are, as if Kris and every baseball fan didn't talk enough about you_

So where is Kris- Rizzo asks looking uncomfortable as fuck, he wants to hate Bryce but he seems nice and actually has a warm smile. And even though Rizzo has only  ever been in love with one man, he can see why Kris would fall for Bryce.

He was taking a shower, so he asked me to open the door and welcome you. It's actually my fault he's late, you see I arrived here late last night and was planning to stay at a hotel but Kris insisted I should stay at his apartment, so he kinda overslept-Bryce says, instantly realizing he's fucked it up, judging by Rizzo's dismayed expression. 

Hey Rizz, you're here- Kris is only wearing a towel and intantly goes and hugs his cubbie friend, who happens to blush at the touch and smell of the man he loves. And of course the blush goes unnoticed by Kris, but not by Bryce.

As if it weren't bad enough that Kris leaves Rizzo alone with Bryce for five minutes while he finishes getting dressed, with both of them, but mostly Bryce giving his best to have a friendly but ultimately awkward conversation, Kris insists that Bryce goes out with them to which Bryce reluctlantly obliges, and of course Kris doesn't notice Rizzo's childish pouting, but Bryce does.

As they walk through Lincoln Park, Rizzo remains silent but Kris is too busy entertaining and catching up with Bryce to notice, or at least it seems that way to Rizzo who just wishes he were home having some beers. Kris pats him on the back every now and then while asking his friend if everything is ok, and Rizzo just nods while saying yeah. Rizzo doesn't like behaving this way, he knows he's being rude not only to Bryce but also to the love of his life, he doesn't wanna spoil the day, cause it actually is a lovely day and Bryce was kind enought to buy the three of them a hot dog,and tried to include Rizzo in the conversation, but Rizzo is just  so overwhelmed by the unexpected nature of Bryce's presence in what was supposed to be their special day. And Kris seems just so happy that Bryce is there and Rizzo thinks that maybe that's what this is all about, seeing Kris happy. So he suddenly decides that he'll just man up and try, no not try, he'll have a good day along with Kris and Bryce, If he loves Kris he'll want him to be happy and being with Bryce is what makes him happy.

So Bryce do you think you'll ever play for the cubs- Rizzo asks nonchalantly, and both Kris and Bryce turn around not even trying to hide the surprise on their faces.

Well I mean I'd love to, Kris is one of my best friends and Chicago is a nice place to live, and well you all seem like really nice guys- answers Bryce, while staring at Rizzo, which Kris notices.

Well we'd love to have you on the team, no one can compete with beautiful old blue yes here, says Rizzo while messing Kris's hair but you'll be very welcomed.

Let's not forget about mr. modesty himself, our captain Anthony, isn't that right Rizz-says Kris giving Anthony a smile which doesn't go unnoticed by Bryce.

It's not like it's oficial, Theo says he's not gonna give the C, sooo- Rizzo says genuinely trying to be modest and nervously placing his hand behind his neck

He doesn't have to you know Rizz, we all know you're our captain and we wouldn't have it any other way-Kris says fondly to Rizzo almost forgetting that Bryce is even there.

I think we're actually boring the hell out of Bryce with this conversation- Rizzo says

I'm actually just glad that Kris is in such good hands here in Chicago, you've taken really good care of him- Bryce replies

They continue walking and come across a group of Street performers and Rizzo thinks what the hell and joins them and starts twerking the way he so famously did on SNL. Much to the crowd and Kris's amusement. Bryce watches as Kris laughs and smiles and how he stares at Rizzo so fondly. After signing a bunch of autographs for the crowd they go watching a movie.

 

They end up watching a rom com about two best friends who are in love but are too afraid of telling each other so of course there's angst but they finally end up together. Kris is sitting between Bryce to his left and Rizzo to his right. Rizzo has never been a fan of rom coms but he's always down to watching one if it means he gets to watch it with Kris, of course he doesn't appreciate the fact that Kris got into rom coms because Bryce happens to be a big fan of them. Then, during the movie's climatic scene in which the two best friends finally kiss and confess each other affections, Bryce's right hand inches closer to Kris's left, but before he can get a grip of him, he notices Rizzo's left hand "accidentally" caressing Kris's right

Sorry- Rizzo says while smiling and blushing and getting his hand away from Kris

It's okay Rizz-Kris replies smiling as well and also blushing, and the movie goes on and Bryce just rolls his eyes

 

After Rizzo's insistence they end up at a bar after the movie, a plan which happens to backfire horribly against him. Of course Kris is sober as always and just having tap water, but Rizzo is watching as Bryce chugs one beer after another and is fastly becoming drunk, slurring his words, and hugging Kris like no one's watching them and Kris blushing like crazy while staring at Rizzo. Rizz of course can't handle it, since he feels terribly jealous, he tried, he seriously tried to like Bryce, and God knows that in any other circumstances they could've been the best of buddies, but he can't stand him, mostly because he's the object of Kris's attention and affections and Rizzo wants nothing more than to be the one being hugged by Kris, being taken care of by him, but instead Kris has gone back to his old ways taking care of Bryce.

I think I'm gonna call it a day-Rizzo says leaving his empty beer bottle on top of the bar, trying to hide the sadness behind his eyes, which doesn't go unnoticed by either Kris or Bryce

Rizz, is everything ok? You wanna talk?- says a genuinely preoccupied Kris, who also feels his heart sinking at the sight of his sad friend

I'm just feeling a little bit tired that's all, don't worry about me I just had two beers, I'm perfectly fine- rizzo says feigning a smile

We can take an uber and get you home- says Kris trying desperately to make Rizzo stay

Nah, I'm okay I actually feel like walking. Besides I think Bryce needs you more, you should stay with him, I'll be fine on my own- says Rizzo his voice almost cracking, and before Kris can say anything Rizzo has already left through the front door.

 

The next day Rizzo wakes up with his eyes still red and swollen from crying after he got drunk at home, thinking about how stupid he was for thinking he had a chance with Kris. He checks his cellphone and there are 10 missing calls by Kris and several texts asking if he's okay. He's about to call Kris back when he hears a knock on his door.

Hey-Bryce says just as Rizzo opens the door. Bryce looks great despite Rizzo being sure he must have an even worst hangover than him, Rizzo pouts he's too tired and hungover to even pretend he's not annoyed by Bryce being there, he certainly is the last person he'd like to see.

What do you want- Rizzo mumbles, Rizzo's face is swollen, he's got eyebags he's smells of scotch and by the looks of it he hasn't had much sleep.

He loves you, he told me- Bryce says and he can see Rizzo's face lit up, instantly changing, his smile widens, his eyes lit up, even the eye bags kind of disappeared.

He... he does?-Rizzo is still weary of believing Bryce, why would he even come to his apartment to tell him all of this. And why isn't Kris telling him himself that he loves him.

He's not sure you love him back, I know silly  him, is more than obvious that you've fallen hard for him. He doesn't even know I'm here. But I thought  you should know, after all you were willing to step aside, thinking he wanted me. But the truth is you're the one he wants. I tried to kiss him once we got to his apartment but he told he was in love with someone else, and that someone was you- Bryce says, a hint of sadness and resignation in his voice.

Wow, thanks, thank you really, it... it musn't have been easy to come and tell me this- Rizzo says genuinely moved and still smiling

No it wasn't, but it was the right thing to do. Also I've seen how happy he's with you, I just want him to be happy you know. That said don't tell him I told you, he made me swear I wouldn't tell you, he's afraid of losing you if you find out, so you'll have to make the first move- Bryce tells Rizzo

Don't worry I will. What about you?- says Rizzo noticing Bryce's suitcase

I'm going back to Washington, I told Kris some things had happened back home and I had to leave, so don't worry I won't be there to make it uncomfortable for you two- says Bryce chuckling and then turns around an starts walking towards the building elevator .

Just as Rizzo is about to close his apartment door he hears Bryce yell: You better take good care of him Rizz.

 

When Kris opens the door who happens to be there but the man he loves, looking mighty handsome, his Bryzzo shirt on, his smile as wide as he's ever seen it, those beautiful Brown eyes gleaming and overall Rizzo just looks so happy and as attractive as the first time they practiced together.

Hey handsome nice to see you too- Rizzo says laughing and before Kris can reply Rizz is already all over Kris kissing him and caressing his hair and of course Kris is kissing back even if he doesn't understand where did all this come from

Rizz, Rizz, what are you doing?-Kris suddenly says looking surprised at Anthony

Well isn't it obvious, I'm kissing the man I love-there's this confidence this joviality in Rizzo's tone which along with him smiling like fool just melt Kris's heart

Love? you, you mean it Rizz- says Kris looking awestruck at Rizzo

Never been more serious in my life-says Rizzo pulling Kris back into another long passionate kiss

Wait a second is this why  you were so weird yesterday with me and Bryce- says Kris finally realizing it had been obvious all along

Indeed it is, now can we keep kissing, I'd been dying to kiss you for so long- says Rizz grinning cause he's never been happier in his life

No no , wait did he tell you about yesterday?- Kris says realizing what happened

No, he's in Washington already, how could he tell me anything about him trying to kiss you- Rizzo says and laughs

That bastard I made him swear- Kris says

Well I'm glad he told me, I've loved for so long Kris, and look he brought us together- says Rizzo caressing Kris's cheek and kissing him

Does this mean you like him- Kris asks

I do but I might not like him anymore if we keep talking about him- Rizzo answers cheekily

Don't be jealous, he's just my ex, you're the one I love Anthony Rizzo- Kris says staring into Rizzo's eyes and Rizzo thinks he's the luckiest guy on earth

I love you Kris- says Rizzo and the smooching continues

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
